


Darkest Hour

by yiendere



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, and felix is a good boyfriend, and he stays up late yet again, and some kisses, chris is always working on new music, oh his famous cookies and involved, somehow canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Felix tasted sweet. He tasted like everything Chris has ever asked for and more.And cookies, he also tasted like late-night cookies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello ~  
> Long time no see (yet again). I take my sweet time to gather inspiration to write one shots, I know that. Come complain in my dms on twitter @sangyien. Orrrrr if you prefer to send in a request, that would also be super sweet.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy some Chanlix but also let me know if there's any mistakes! It's short but sweet, I promise.

His cold knuckles rubbed his already puffy and tired eyes. He had lost count to the hours he had spent rewriting the same lines countless times over a beat that didn’t quite make sense yet. Each time he closed his eyes a new pattern of wiggly worms swam across his eyelids, a gentle but also not so gentle reminder of how the hours passed have left their mark.

He blinked a few times, exhaling for the hundredth time if his calculations weren’t wrong. He scammed around his studio, cold and slightly purpleish hands resting comfortably on both sides of his hips. He could have turned the AC on long time ago, perhaps that would have been much better than dealing with uncomfortably shaky knees. But the reality is that the clock didn’t deceive him and Chris was faced with another sleepless night, and more importantly, another unproductive night. His head had been spinning around with this song for who knows how long, and something very crucial was missing in its composition, but Chris hadn't figured it out yet. And this missing piece created infinite knots in his head, and infinite knots meant grumpy and stubborn Chris.

He grumbled in response to the hammer type beat knocking on his head, going over the same steps he’s been going over far too many times.  
“Hm, that doesn’t make sense… delete that” one more click on the keyboard and again the song took on a new shape, lost part of itself, and Chris yet again despaired.  
He was faced with an odd mix of his own insecure mind, fingers trembling, rubbing against each other in the form of a nervous tic. His sweaty hands left him feeling unclean, like a hermit trapped in his cubicle without seeing the sun for days. Which was not far from the truth, but who’s going to point their finger and judge?  
His desire to give up was enormous, to simply close the laptop and lie down on a pile of blankets and do it again the next day. It was so, so tempting yet his known stubbornness always took over. And so he kept going.

The sound of something falling on the floor outside his studio room suddenly caught his attention, raising his head from the uncomfortable position in which he had been trapped for too long. A small whine when he cracked what sounded like a hardened bone made him swear under his breath, his hand immediately coming up to his neck to massage it.  
The sound was accompanied by a small, deep voice, like someone who had just been caught stealing from the Halloween candy bowl for children in the neighborhood. Chris relaxed in his chair, shoulders finally dropping without him even realizing how tense he was. His head covered by the hood of his hoodie hit the cushion of that same chair, slightly turned towards the door. A small smile of contentment appeared on his lips at the thought of being the person he hoped he would be. If so, his night would not be all in vain.

Chris had to wait just a few seconds more until a gentle knock on the door sounded from his studio. The smile that once appeared small on his face was now torn and content, his small dimple appearing on his cheek.  
He cleared his throat, trying to disguise the obvious smile on his tone “Yes, Felix?”  
Hearing the eldest intoning his name so casually and without hesitation, Felix gasped slowly and closed his eyes when he realized that he had been too obvious with his intentions.  
His freckled and now rosy cheeks burned with the loving tone with which Chris had said his name, and perhaps also because Chris recognized his every step. With his free hand, Felix opened the door to Chris's studio, peering through the darkness he knew he would encounter. Adjusting his eyes to the new lighting of the room, Felix quickly found Chris at his desk area, lit only by the light from his laptop. He didn't need to analyze his features that well to realize that Chris was facing him too, that dimpled smile from his Bang Chan looking straight at him.  
Felix also did not contain a smile, embarrassed perhaps because he was entering the most sacred space for Chris, but with him, he brought something that may relieve this tiresome night for his boyfriend.  
Closing the door behind him, Felix looked for the light switch and flicked it, and with the new light intrusion Chris hissed like a vampire exposed to the sun. 

“Ah, the sun… it’s blinding me” Chris mocked, hands dramatically covering his pale face and groaning for what seemed like far too long.  
At his boyfriend’s theatrical antics, Felix merely rolled his eyes and muttered a small ‘stop’, before walking over to the groaning boy and standing right in front of him and hoping he would notice his stance.

Before the motionless presence in front of him, Chris peeked through his fingers for the first time to admire Felix's sleepy yet beautiful face. Even at that time of night, his boyfriend managed to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and Chris felt lucky. His freckles were even more evident than usual and his slightly uneven blond hair made him even more adorable if that was possible. However, Chris knew Felix too well to know that he was not in his studio to walk his charms. It was then that Chris noticed Felix's pouting lip, while he was holding a tupperware filled with his typical cookies made by himself. But if in one hand he held the box with his small hand, in the other he held a sole cookie up in thin air. 

Chris looked at the cookie, then back at Felix, then back at the cookie. He couldn’t quite figure out if his boyfriend was holding one single delicious cookie up to his face for him to bite or just to show him what he had baked for him, which that by itself was the most Felix thing Felix could have done. It was not the first time Felix had woken up in the middle of the night to bake for a slightly starving and sleep-deprived Chan, and Chris was yet to find out how he got so lucky to deserve a Lee Felix in his life.  
Before Chris could open his mouth to either speak or attempt to take a bite, Felix interrupted  
“This one fell ” he still spoke in a pout, a slightly soft and baby tone to his voice as he admitted to dropping one of his cookies “he just freaking slipped from my hand, I’m so sad”.

And Chris wanted to melt right there on the spot. Felix was too sweet for his own good. He wanted to clutch his chest from the naïve innocence of his boyfriend, so sad and mourning the loss of a perfectly edible cookie.  
“Aw, love… at least it was only one” Chris reached out to take the poor cookie from Felix’s hand and then placing it on the desk, then proceeding to take the box of still warm cookies and placing it just far enough from them so they wouldn’t also fall and cause a disaster.  
With his arms now free and available, Chris stretched them out to invite Felix to sit on his lap that he wanted to believe was the favorite place for Felix to be on. Without much hesitation, Felix quickly took the hint of what his boyfriend's intentions were; leaning down just a little to press a light kiss to Chan's forehead, Felix then sat on his lap, arms wrapped around Chris's neck.  
Hugging Felix when they were like that was one of the little things Chris took for granted and wanted to cherish for the rest of his life; feeling the volume of Felix's small yet muscular body on him, feeling how hot he was still having gotten up not so long ago from his bed, and the realization that Felix felt protected and small in his embrace. Chris kept these moments with him all the time.  
Chris took advantage of the comfortable position between the two to curl up impossibly close to Felix, hiding his face on his neck and pressing on the lightest kisses capable of making Felix giggle with how ticklish he felt. He could feel Felix’s small hands fisting at his hoodie to pull him closer, head leaning down to face Chris the best way he could. And Chris took the hint, of course he did, and upon rubbing their cute noses together and stealing yet a few more giggles from Felix, he captured the younger’s mouth in a kiss. 

Felix tasted sweet. He tasted like everything that Chris missed the most. He tasted like the fresh air on a hot summer day back in Australia, but he also tasted like a sunset spent at the beach after a tiring day. He tasted like the comfort of his favorite childhood blanket, and he tasted like a first kiss stolen behind the block after school hours were done. He tasted like a comforting presence sleeping besides him during those sleepless nights when Chris felt most vulnerable and sad. 

Felix tasted like meeting the one person you’re not expecting to meet on a random day in Autumn that becomes the one you can’t spend a day without. But he also tasted like cookies made at three in the morning made by the one we love most. Felix tasted like home.

Chris was the first to pull back and stare back at Felix, the younger’s eyebrow crooked up and a questioning smile on his face “What? What’s so funny?”  
And Chris just sighed. His then warm hands cupped Felix’s small face; thumb delicately caressing the younger’s soft skin. And one more sweet kiss was felt on his lips, followed by another and another. Pressing their foreheads together, Felix's small hand now resting on top of Chan's, they simply remained in complete and comfortable silence for what seemed like not enough time.

“I just love you” was all Chris muttered under his breath. And Felix knew that, truly he did. Only a sleepy and lovingly stubborn Christopher would make him crawl out of bed at any ungodly hour to bake for him. But Felix had no complaints.

“Well, I love you too… but if you don’t eat at least one of those cookies I’m gonna be so grumpy you won’t hear the end of it from me.”

And out of the corner of his eye Chan looked at the box of cookies, still to be eaten and probably already cooled “You could, ya know… feed them to me…”  
And before Chris could finish his miraculous thought, Felix covered his lover’s thick lips with his index finger in a simple and successful attempt to stop his rambling. In an almost comical way to get away from getting fake scolded by his lover, Chris looked up at Felix with the most puppy eyes he could muster and planted a kiss to that same index finger.

And with a content sigh, Felix smiled and just shook his head “Don’t test your luck, Christopher.”


End file.
